A computing system like a system-on-a-chip (SoC) may have a plurality of masters that need to access system resources, such as L2 memory (or a plurality of resources, such as L2 and L3 memories). An interconnect, such as a network-on-a-chip (NOC), may couple the masters to the resource. Each master may be assigned a priority, which controls priority of access to the NOC and the resource.